Lover Mine
by Kiwisuru
Summary: After The Reckoning Chloe and Derek split from the rest of the group and have been on the run for a few years. Now it's Chloe's 18th birthday. I wonder what SHE wants?  Rated M for love scenes and language.  I do not own the Darkest Powers trilogy.
1. Birthday Chloe's POV

My name is Chloe Saunders. I can see ghosts. Since I saw my first ghost, I've been institutionalized, escaped, institutionalized again, escaped again, and now am on the run with my boyfriend, Derek who is a werewolf. We've been free now for a few years. I'm turning 18 today and I've decided to take things into my own hands.

Over the years, Derek has been pretty careful with me. We've kissed, passionately, but just kissing. Nothing else. I've asked him about why he doesn't want to and he says it's because he doesn't want to hurt me. That was fine a year ago, but now? Now I'm 18, a woman. I want him and nothing will stop me. I've come a long way from the shy girl who was thrown into a fake mental hospital.

"Hey Derek! What are you up to?" I asked, walking into our motel room. Derek was sitting on the bed with a nicely wrapped present in his lap. It looked like a video camera, the kind that directors use. Derek always knew how to make me smile. I grinned at him as he blushed a little.

"I was just waiting for you to get back from your walk. I wanted to give you your birthday present." He rumbled. I shivered. His voice was so deep and sexy. Everything about him is. His black hair, hanging to his shoulders was smooth and looked so soft that I wanted to run my hands through it. His square jaw and straight nose was straight out of a fairytale. One of dark, muscular princes who swept you away and ravished you senseless. His lips were soft and full and utterly kissable...

"Stop staring and come sit down so I can give you your present." He grumbled. Even his grumble was making me wet. I sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. Excitement started bubbling in me at the thought of finally having my own camera. This would work out nicely for what I had planned for tonight. I ripped open the wrapping paper and stared at it. It was beautiful. And it came with tapes and everything. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

At first it was a hard kiss, but it soon turned into a slow, passionate kiss. I continued kissing him and moved my present off of my lap, climbing onto his. As I settled down, I felt his erection, hot and hard on my thigh. As I kissed him, I rubbed myself against it slowly, eliciting a groan from him. He broke the kiss and scolded me, a grimace on his face. "Chloe, you know we can't. I might end up hurting you." He mumbled. I rubbed against him more while he was talking and slid my fingers into the hair at the base of his neck, making him groan more.

"Derek, it's my 18th birthday. I want this. I want you. I _need_ you. Please Derek?" I pleaded with him, panting a little with arousal, my cheeks flushed and my core heating even more as I rubbed against his member. He slid his hands up my dress to my hips, stilling them all the while sucking and nibbling on my neck, making me moan. "Baby, you can feel how much I want you, but I just don't think it's a good idea." He pushed me off of him and onto the bed, groaning and walking quickly to the bathroom. In a matter of seconds, the shower was running and I knew this was my chance. I quietly walked over to the door and opened it, wincing, hoping it wouldn't squeak and give me away. He had already hopped into the, probably cold, shower so I quickly undressed and slid in behind him. I hugged his body close to mine so that he couldn't turn around and push me out. I heard his moan when he felt my hard nipples rub against his back.

"Chloe..." He panted and whipped around faster than I could see, pushing me against the shower wall and kissing me as if his life depended on it. His teeth had elongated a bit and he nipped at my lips, making my body blaze. He lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist, trying to maneuver myself down, but he held me still. He stopped kissing me and stared at me, looking me in the eyes as he slid in slowly, carefully. He hit my virgin barrier, but kept pressing slowly until it gave, making him slide in faster until he was fully in me.

"Derek..." I moaned. He stayed still, looking me in the eyes then, he kissed me with all the unrestrained lust that he dared not use in his movements. Slowly, he started to pump in and out of me. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. I arched off the wall, pressing my breast harder into his face. He started pumping harder now, losing a bit of his control. I reveled in the feel of it. All of it. The feel of his long, hard cock inside of me, sliding in my juices. His rhythm becoming quicker and less controlled. The feel of his teeth grazing my nipple and then his full lips sucking it in. The feel of his fingers digging into my hips. I loved it all. As the ball in my stomach wound tighter and tighter, he lost more and more control.

He was pounding into me fast and hard now, nibbling my neck again and panting. I was holding on, moaning, feeling my stomach muscles tighten and then it all exploded. My orgasm hit and I screamed, feeling my walls clench around his still pounding cock, then, not a moment later, he cried out, biting my neck as his seed shot deep within me, his cock jerking as my walls squeezed him over and over again.

_So __**this**__ is heaven... I thought._

After I came down from it, I realized that he was still biting my neck. Then he withdrew, licking the wound. Only then did I realize that he had broken the skin. But I couldn't feel anything so I shrugged it off. I wasn't bleeding or anything, so it should be fine. I grinned. I had finally gotten what I wanted.

After that, we showered in silence. He got out before me and I wondered if I had pissed him off. I started to worry as I finished my shower and then toweled off.

_Did he not like it? Did I do something wrong? I hope he's not mad at me.. _

I looked in the mirror and was distracted. I saw something on my neck, a mark in the shape of a wolf's paw and a spirit.

Now where did _that_ come from?


	2. Birthday Derek's POV

**Derek's POV**

Chloe finally left to go on her walk. I grabbed her present off of the top shelf in the closet and set it on the bed and started wrapping it in pretty purple wrapping paper. I wasn't so fond of the color, but I hoped Chloe would like it. By the time I was done, It still looked like a fancy video camera, but a fancy video camera wrapped in purple paper. I guess it was better than nothing. I sat down on the bed and fidgeted with it in my lap. Tonight was the night. I was finally going to tell her that she's my mate, my soul mate.

**And then you'll finally bed her, right?** The wolf in my head chipped in.

_No, it's still too dangerous. Not until I can figure out how to control you better._

**You're no fun. You've smelled her lately. She's been so hot for you that you could smell her wetness. She's not going to hold off for much longer.**

_Be that as it may, I can't put her in danger. What happens if I bite her? What if she turns into a monster like me? What happens if I break something? Then she'll never want to be with me._

I thought about how she's smelled. I thought about the way she rubbed against me last night as she slept, like a cat in heat, giving me an ache in my groin that kept me up all night, tense and wanting to pounce on her. The ache started up again and I shifted, trying to get myself under control.

Just as it went away, she walked in the door. The way the sun shone in behind her, in her cottony summer dress outlined her curves in the most delicious way. She had filled out a lot since we'd run away and split from the rest of the group. Her breasts were full and supple, her nipples standing out into little peaks that I wanted to suck and nibble. Her ass, firm, but big enough to make my mouth water with the need to bite it, kiss it, spank it. Her hips were curvy, but skinny. Her torso a little muscled, but just enough to make it flat. Her hair was red this month, fiery and sexy as hell. Everything about her set my body on fire, but I couldn't touch her the way I wanted to, not yet. Not until I got this wolf thing under control.

It's been years, but I still haven't been able to control myself enough to where I don't want to pounce on her and ravish her until she screams my name. The need to take what is mine is so overwhelming sometimes that I can't be around her. The need to bite her makes my teeth elongate uncomfortably. I needed to do more research on why I feel the need to bite her...

I looked at her and realized that she said something. I thought back. She'd asked what I was up to.

"I was just waiting for you to get back from your walk. I wanted to give you your birthday present."

My voice had gone down an octave and my reply had come out as more of a rumble that I would have liked. I saw her shiver, heard her heartbeat pick up. She was staring at me with her eyes half-closed. I could smell the juices from her pussy already. My pants got tight. Oh god, this was going to be hard.

"Stop staring and come sit down so I can give you your present." I grumbled, irritated that she was effecting me this way when I was trying so hard not to be right now. I heard her heartbeat pick up more, smelled her horniness. I groaned inwardly.

**Come on, just take her already. You want to, she obviously wants to. She's your mate. Fuck her brains out. **The wolf started sending me visuals of Chloe naked, writhing on the bed.

I gritted my teeth _You aren't helping._

She ripped open the paper and stared for a moment before throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me hard. I turned my head and made it into a slow kiss, smelling and feeling the way it was burning both of us. She climbed into my lap and rubbed herself against my erection and I groaned. I wanted so much to be inside her, feeling her wetness for myself instead of just imagining it. She kept rubbing herself against me and I panted a bit, feeling my control slip. I broke the kiss quickly, grimacing at the pain of breaking contact. My body screaming at me not to.

"Chloe, you know we can't. I might end up hurting you." She started rubbing against me, making my scolding come out as more of a mumble. She slipped her fingers into the hair at the base of my neck and tugged a little, making me groan again. My cock twitched and the need to fuck her intensified. She started talking.

" Derek, it's my 18th birthday. I want this. I want you. I _need_ you. Please Derek?" She was giving me those sexy pleading eyes. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes half closed again. Her heartbeat was thudding so loud, it sounded like a drum to my ears. She was panting as if she'd run a mile. Her core was hot, and I could feel the slickness in her panties as they slid against my cock. I couldn't stop my hands from sliding up her legs, pushing her dress up, getting a look at her sexy lacy red underwear and at the wetness. Oh god, seeing it made my wolf come to the front, my teeth elongating and my cock hardening even more than I thought possible. My hands were tight on her hips, stilling them, but I could still feel her heat, smell it. I wanted her so bad. I started sucking and nibbling on her neck, but I could feel my control slipping again. The need was just too great.

"Baby, you can feel how much I want you, but I just don't think it's a good idea." I panted and pushed her off of me, groaning as it put more pressure on my aching cock. I needed a cold shower and fast. Mere seconds later, the shower was running and I was undressed and hoping the icy cold water would ease the ache in my groin. Why did she have to pull something like this now? So near the full moon?

The wolf was growling at me now.** Why didn't you just fuck her. She's your MATE for fuck's sake. I'm taking over next time she makes a move.**

I growled back._ You better not. I swear, if you ruin this for me.._

**It won't RUIN anything! Don't you understand? YOU'RE ruining it by not fucking her! Claim her already! **

_I CAN'T! I don't know enough about what will happen!_

I was startled out of my discussion by the feel of her warm body pressing against my back. Her warm, very naked body. I moaned as she rubbed her hard nipples against my back.

I was losing control.

"Chloe..." I panted and before I knew it I had her pressed against the wall, kissing her, feeling her nipples pressed against my chest. My body was burning and The smell of her was driving me crazy. My teeth had elongated fully now and I nipped at her lips. I no longer controlled what I was doing. I was a mindless animal.

I lifted her off the floor and felt her put her legs around my waist. I felt her wiggling, trying to get closer to my straining manhood. I got myself under enough control that I held her still and waited until she looked me in the eyes before I started to slide in, hissing at the tightness of her, feeling my dick slide easily in her wetness. I felt her barrier, but kept pressing, trying to be slow and careful as I knew that this was her first time, the same as it was mine. It gave suddenly and I was fully inside.

She arched a bit off of the wall. "Derek..." She moaned, making my cock twitch inside her. I tried to stay still, to stay under control, but the wolf was slowly working himself into the driver's seat. I kissed her with everything I had. She had no idea that my control was slipping, otherwise I know she would have been scared. I restrained myself, moving slowly, sliding my shaft in her juices. Loving the feel of her pussy getting accustomed to my length and width. Loving the knowledge that I would be the only one to ever be in here.

That this woman was mine.

A possessiveness overtook me and I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth, reveling in the taste of it. She moaned and arched, pushing her breast into my face harder, making me suck more of her in then letting it go and grazing her nipple with my teeth.

Hearing her moan like that, feeling her walls squeeze me when I sucked her nipple My control slipped further. I could feel the wolf grin as he snatched up the bit that I had let slip and claimed it as his own. I started pumping faster against my will.

The faster I pounded her, the more control I lost. The more control I lost, the more the wolf instincts took over. I was grazing her nipples with my teeth, sucking them in one at a time, then suddenly I was at her neck, smelling her lust. Smelling how close she was to coming. I moaned and felt my own orgasm looming.

I nibbled her neck, feeling the pulse underneath, pounding hard and fast now. I felt her tense, and then felt her walls clench around my cock. Everything exploded into a white light and I moaned, shooting my seed deep into her pussy. I was biting her neck now, tasting the blood. I was furious with myself, but didn't have enough control yet to stop. I panted hard, feeling her walls clenching around my jerking cock still. I felt her awareness coming back. I smelled a little confusion, so I finally took control and licked her neck, sealing the wound.

_Why did I just do that?_

**It's natural to bite your mate during orgasm.**

_Why?_

**It just is. **

_I can't believe I just put my tallywacker in her like that._

**Did you just say **_**tallywacker**_**? For fuck's sake man. It's a dick. Not a **_**tallywacker.**_** The wolf scoffed. I grinned. **

_**I knew you would like that.**_

As the enormity of what I had just done hit me, my grin fell away. I felt ashamed. I had bitten her, broken the skin. How could she ever forgive me? I showered with her in silence, quickly finishing and toweling off, putting my clothes back on quickly. Then I slumped onto the edge of the bed, waiting for Chloe to come out. Knowing she would be as disgusted with me as I was.

_I really am an animal. I bit her. I hurt her. _

**Did you smell any pain in her? No. Do you hear any freaking out? No. So stop feeling sorry for yourself. **

I put my head in my hands and hoped she wasn't too mad at me.

_Please don't leave me..._


	3. Walking Chloe's POV

Okay, the last two chapters I didn't put any disclaimers. I forgot. My apologies. I do not own the Darkest Powers trilogy. I am only using the characters. -laughs nervously- So yeah. I hope you like this chapter. I'll need more reviews though so I know whether or not to continue the series. :D Thank all of you who favorited and hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions. Thank you all.

~Kiwisuru

P.S. You should all listen to Florence and the Machine's "Howl" It reminded me of Derek somewhat. -Grins- That is all. You may continue now.

**Chloe's POV**

Still looking in the mirror at the mark, I called to Derek.

"Derek? Can you come look at this mark on my neck?"

No response.

That's strange...

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Derek sitting on the bed, head in his hands.

_Maybe he didn't like it as much as I thought he did.. _ My lips quivered and I tried not to cry.

"Derek? What's wrong?" I asked, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice at least.

"What do you think is wrong, Chloe?" He growled. I cringed.

"Derek... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have forced you to have sex with me. It was wrong of me. Please don't be mad..." My voice did quiver this time. He glared at me and I started to cry. His eyes softened and he beckoned me over to him. I sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. He was shaking.

" Babe, don't cry. I wasn't mad at you. Honest. I'm mad at myself. I lost control back there. I hurt you. _I'm _the one who should be sorry. Not you." He hugged me tighter, burying his face into my neck.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered. "I won't do it again.. I'm so sorry..." He said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear.

_Is he... __**crying? **__But he didn't hurt me. I loved every minute! _I blushed _What is going on here?_

I felt wetness on my neck. I hugged him tight.

"What are you crying for? You didn't hurt me. I don't understand. Why do you think you hurt me?" I asked quietly.

"You asked me to come look at the mark on your neck. Where I bit you." He held me back and looked at me, moving my hair aside, seeing only the mark.

" What? I was just asking what this mark was. It's like a tattoo, only I **know** I never got one." I explained.

"But... that's where I bit you..." He looked confused. He picked me up and put me on the bed, grabbing his laptop from his backpack. "I need to do some research." he said, looking distant and thoughtful already. I sighed.

" I'll go get us some food." I got dressed in another of my summer dresses. A white one this time. I don't usually dress so girlish, but it's my 18th birthday and plus, the white contrasted nicely with my red hair. I put on some sandals and went out the door.

"I love you. I'll be back soon, okay?" I said.

"I love you too. Be careful. Make sure no one follows you. Take your cellphone. Call me-"

"If I run into any trouble. I know. I have my phone. Don't worry. I'll call you when I get there, okay?" I smiled. He smiled too, warming me from the inside out and making me blush.

"Okay. Bye Babe."

"Bye Honey." I walked out the door. I instantly got the feeling like I was being watched. I looked around. There was no one in sight. I shrugged. Maybe I was just paranoid since Derek and I had finally done it. I blushed and walked quickly down the street. It was a nice day today. The sun was shining brightly and I could hear birds chirping in the forest that lined both sides of the road.

Even with the sun beating down on my back, I kept getting chills. I stopped and looked over my shoulder at the motel. I could go back and get Derek to come with me... No. He'd be grumpy at being taken away from his research. I chuckled. He was always this way when looking things up. Whether it was trying to find the group or looking up a recipe for cake, he was always serious and hated to be taken away. I shrugged. Oh well. I continued walking until I could no longer see the motel when I looked back. Something was different now.

Something didn't feel right.

The birds had gone silent. As had everything else in the forest. I picked up my pace.

Just a little further to the store...

A figure came out of the woods 20 feet in front of me. I stopped and quickly looked behind me and there was another. Two dangerous looking males. Then more people came out of the woods, circling closer and closer to me. They all were grinning fiendishly. I counted 10 of them. 7 males and 3 females.

_Oh god.. oh god... _

I reached into my purse for my cellphone and called Derek. One of the largest and most vicious looking males was standing right in front of me now. I let the hand with my cellphone in it fall to my side.

"Looks like someone is newly mated. Our alpha did not give anyone permission to mate in his territory. I don't think our alpha gave anyone permission to enter his territory either. Did he?" The male said, circling around me, then stopping in front of me again. He slapped the cellphone out of my hand and another of the group crushed it then he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"I asked you a question. Answer it." He growled.

" I t-thought it was rhetorical." Curse my stutter... He laughed cruelly.

"You're coming with us. Who knows. Maybe we'll have some fun with you yet." He grinned menacingly.


	4. Walking Derek's POV

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, my English bulldog got really sick and almost died. (T^T) But she's a lot better now, so here's the next chapter. Thank you all for favoriting and reviewing and putting it on story alert and such. I hadn't realized that I left it at a cliffhanger. I apologize. –evil grin- Though it was kind of funny, and gratifying, to listen to you all freaking out about it. At least now I know you all really like it, right? :D I'm so happy you do! Also, I would like to thank my Liebchen, Lord High Editor, for helping me with ideas for this chapter. Again, thank you all, and I do not own the Darkest powers trilogy or any of the characters, I am just using them.**

**Derek's POV**

"When a werewolf finds his soul mate, he feels the need to make love to her. The wolf must ask his alpha for permission to mate in a formal ceremony, then they mate and he marks her with a bite, usually on the shoulder or neck. The form this mark takes is dependent on the individual's soul, and sometimes, their abilities."

I made a thoughtful noise as my phone rang. I was about to read further when I answered the phone, expecting to hear Chloe's beautiful voice asking me what I wanted for dinner.

"Looks like someone is newly mated. Our alpha did not give anyone permission to mate in his territory. I don't think our alpha gave anyone permission to enter his territory either. Did he?" A male voice said.

_Fuck. Chloe!_

I dropped the phone and ran out the door. I looked down the road where Chloe would have gone. A breeze wafted in my face and I smelled wolves. My heart started hammering as I ran down the road. After about a minute, I started to be able to make them out, a group of about 10 stood around Chloe. She looked to me right before the largest slung her over his shoulder, looking back at me as he slapped her on the ass.

_That fucking bastard. _My wolf snarled.

**That is our ass he is smacking.**

I saw red and started to charge at him, going faster than I ever have before. The other 9 wolves stood in front of me, sneering at me. My inner wolf growled. I barreled into the first one, kicking and punching, biting and tearing.

"Chloe!" I yelled out.

I took down the first 3 males that came at me, then a female got her claws into my side, tearing it open and making me double over in pain for a moment, but a moment was all they needed. The whole rest of the group pounced on me, holding me down as one of them bashed me on the head with his fist.

Everything went black.

I woke up to the sounds of Chloe screaming.

"Stay away from me! NO! Derek! Please! HELP!" Chloe screamed.

I turned my head quickly to see what was the matter. I saw two men, one of them the one who had slapped her on the ass, going into her cell, which was directly across from mine. They were completely naked, making it all the easier to see their excitement. Chloe was chained to the wall, also completely naked. I could see the terror in her eyes as she started to sob. I felt a fire start to rage in me. I started to see red again, but before I could get up, two men were there, grabbing my arms and dragging me out of my cell.

"CHLOE! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! LET GO OF ME! CHLOE!"

I struggled against the men dragging me away. One of the men in Chloe's cell was reaching out to stroke her cheek, but I was dragged out into the sunlight and could no longer see her. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the glare, but when they did, I saw I was in an arena of sorts. The floor was packed dirt and there was a wall around the edge, too high for me to jump or climb. There were people sitting all around the top of the wall, cheering. One of the people sat in a chair, I assumed he was the alpha.

"What do you want with us? You let Chloe go right now! Call off your dogs. I'll do whatever you want." I growled at the man in the chair.

"You assume that I want something. My men seem to be having fun with your woman, from what I can hear anyway." He paused and I heard Chloe screaming and sobbing. "You have broken the werewolf code by trespassing and doing the mating ceremony in my land without my permission. Now, who is your alpha?" He sneered at me.

"I have no alpha." I glared balefully at him. A murmur went through the crowd.

"A rogue then?" He laughed "I will have fun disposing of you. You will fight to the death here in this arena. If, by a slim chance, you DO win, you will be allowed to go free with your woman. If you die, your woman will become the sex slave to all the unmated males in my pack. Let's see how much you love her." He cackled maniacally.

The men who had been holding me let go as a door I had not noticed before opened across from me. From it sprang a wolf black as night, like mine, except for a pure white patch on his chest.

"I will give you 2 minutes to transform, and then I will allow Mars, my third, to attack." The alpha grinned maliciously. "Your time starts now."

I called to my wolf, he sprang forward with surprising swiftness and the excruciating change was over within 30 seconds. My head swam a bit and then I steadied, realizing that Mars had started circling me. I stayed across for him, looking for a weakness. I could see none. I allowed my wolf to take over completely.

**Wolf's POV**

_I heard the enemy's beating heart._

_Excitement._

_I could smell it in all the weres around me. _

_I smelled my mate's fear and desperation. _

_I bared my teeth at the enemy._

_The enemy tensed, striking position. _

_ I tensed._

_ He lunged at my throat and I dodged out of the way._

_ Teeth snapping. _

_I bit at his feet and he leapt away._

_Enemy Alpha laughing._

_My hackles raising._

_The enemy lunged again._

_Smelling the saliva in his mouth._

_Seeing the grains of dust in the air from his movement._

_Hearing the blood pumping in his veins._

_He bit into my shoulder._

_Bright pain._

_Blood._

_Rage._

_Blurred world._

_Taste of blood._

_Death of the enemy._

It took me a while to come to my senses. I saw Mars dead in front of me. There was silence all around. I was still in my wolf form, but he was not in control. I heard a growl behind me.

"Good job, wolf. Let's see if you can kill you next opponent as easily." The Alpha chuckled. "Behold Ares. He is my second."

I turned around. This wolf was twice as large as the last one. His coat was almost the color of dried blood. I realized with a start that it WAS dried blood. The coat underneath was actually a grayish color. He smelled of death and decay.

_I may not be able to handle this one…_


	5. Apologies!

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated. Between writer's block and trying to plan my wedding (I'm getting married :DD) I haven't been able to get the next chapter out. I'll try to work on it this week. I'm so sorry that I've turned into one of "those" writers. You know that ones. The ones who never update after a cliffhanger. I'm so sorry. I promise, soon the story shall go on.


	6. Panic Chloe's POV

**Chloe's POV**

The leader threw me over his shoulder as I saw Derek running up. He looked over at Derek and smacked me on the ass.

_ What do they plan to do with Derek and I? Please don't let them hurt Derek!_

Derek started running faster toward me, but the one carrying me started to run too. I heard Derek call my name and start to fight the rest of the pack that was there, then we were in the woods, running towards god-knows-where with an evil-looking bastard who, by the sound of it, wanted to do awful things to me.

_Why? First the Edison Group, now this? Why can't Derek and I just be left alone?_

Suddenly we were in a compound with hundreds of werewolves. In the center of the compound was a large arena-like concrete building. All the were's began to stare at me as the evil-one took me into the arena. It was dark inside. I couldn't see anything. Then the evil-one opened a cell and threw me in. He then chained me to the wall and tore off all of my clothes. I started to cry and shivered.

It was so dark that I could hardly see Derek being dragged into the cell across from mine. One of the males who dragged him in there flipped a switch and I could suddenly see Derek perfectly. He was unconscious and had a lot of blood on his shirt, but he was breathing. I sighed in relief.

I sat staring at Derek for a few minutes before I saw the evil-one and another walking towards my cell. They were naked and looked very, very unfriendly.

"Please don't do this. Please! Just let us go!"

They opened my cell door and started walking towards me slowly. It looked like they were stalking me. I started to scream and struggle against the chains.

"Stay away from me! NO! Derek! Please! HELP!" I screamed.

I saw Derek start to wake up from the corner of my eye. The evil-one and his friend kept advancing. Two men went into Derek cell and started dragging him the opposite way from where they came in. Derek was struggling.

"CHLOE! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! LET GO OF ME! CHLOE!"

The evil-one reached out to touch my cheek, then Derek was gone. I was alone.

"Don't worry, _we'll_ at least have fun." The evil-one chuckled, reaching down to caress my breast.

Panic started to build in my chest. My breathing grew shallower and shallower.

The evil-one laughed. I could hear the crowds cheering outside. It was so loud. No one would hear me scream.

I closed my eyes and sobbed, the panic taking over everything.

I screamed, the familiar feeling of the dead washing over me.

Suddenly, _they_ were the ones screaming.

I don't know how long I sat there sobbing, but by the end of it, they were silent. I opened my eyes and screamed long and loud. The dead still frightened me. There were five of them. All of them just bones. One of them had some hair left. They all sat there glaring at me. I could see the two newly dead start to twitch. I screamed louder. The panic took over again. I could feel the radius of my power reaching farther out. I could feel the dead, hundreds of dead. I could feel then scrambling out of the dirt. I could hear the crowd screaming now, thousands of feet running.

I could hear some fighting, then Derek was there. He ripped open the cuffs on my wrists and cradled me in his arms.

"Chloe. My Chloe. Are you alright? D-Did they…"He stammered.

"No! No." I rushed to clarify. "I… I panicked and… well… You can see what happened." I looked equal parts ashamed and relieved.

He lifted up my chin and kissed me. "At least while they are… out, we have a chance to escape. We'll run to the motel and get you some clothes. It's really not that far and I can give you my shirt in the meantime." He put me down to tug off his shirt and put it on me. Then he picked me up again and ran out the way the evil-one had carried me in. I could see the dead fighting the living. Once we were well into the forest, I told Derek to stop and I freed the spirits from their rotting bodies. Then I collapsed.

I woke up in the motel room, fully dressed again and saw Derek gathering the last of our things. He swung both his backpack and mine over his shoulder and picked me up. I noticed that he had new clothes on too.

"What did you do with the bloody ones?" I asked.

"I threw them in the garbage and then threw that in the dumpster and set it on fire." He said while carrying me out the door.

I threw him an incredulous look. "You _what_?"

"I set it on fire. If I hadn't, they would have been able to have the scent of my blood even easier than they already have it. God knows there's a ton of it in that damned arena of theirs." He walked into the forest on the opposite side of the road from where the arena was hidden. Once he was in the forest, he started running.

We didn't stop that night. We only stopped the next night so we could eat and drink some water from the river, then he ran upriver for a few miles in the water so as to confuse our scent and crossed it.

We stopped the third night and Derek slept all that night and day. I had slept while he was carrying me. I sat there and watched him sleep. He had his head in my lap and I stroked his hair, watching the sun glint off of his dark strands.

_Will we ever be able to stop running? Poor Derek. He's run himself ragged and there's really nothing I can do about it._

I heard a twig snap.

I stopped breathing.

I looked out into the forest and tried to see if anything was moving.

My heart was pounding.

I couldn't hear anything.

Then a rabbit jumped into our little clearing.

I slumped down and that was apparently enough to wake Derek.

"You okay baby?" He yawned.

"I just had the shit scared out of me by a measly rabbit." I pointed to the culprit, who had frozen at the sight of us moving, then it ran back into the forest.

He laughed at me, and I looked over at him, grinning.

The grin slid off my face as I saw a dark figure looming over him from behind.

_Who the fuck is that?_


	7. Panic Derek's POV

**Derek's POV**

She looked at me and grinned, her radiance showing through in her smile. In that moment, she glowed.

Then her smile vanished.

Suddenly I could smell one of the males from the stadium behind me.

I whirled around, crouched to fight when a crackling blue ball of energy shot over my head, hitting the male and stunning him long enough for me to snap his neck.

Chloe was staring at me, her face was as white as snow.

I slowly looked up to see who the new player on my field was, hoping and dreading at the same time who would be standing there.

"Simon."

"Derek."

Chloe turned and squealed, jumping up and grinning as she saw Simon, Tori and my Father standing there. She ran up, hugging them, then backing off and blushing, suddenly shy as always. Seeing her red cheeks made me remember the way she was before with my cock pounding into her.

_Her wet pussy tightening around me. I was grazing her nipples with my teeth, sucking them in one at a time, then suddenly I was at her neck, smelling her lust. Smelling how close she was to coming. I moaned and felt my own orgasm looming._

I growled and shook my head, shifting to try to hide my erection. My Dad and Simon were looking at me funny and had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"What?" I growled

"Nothing, just wondering when you finally got your head out of your ass and did the mating ritual." Simon grinned.

"How do you know about that?" I snarled. I knew I was being a bit… mean, but images of _her_ were still floating in my head, trying to surface.

"Anyway, who are they?" I growled and looked at the two strangers, a small blonde girl who reminded me of Chloe and a taller blonde boy who looked like her. The way Simon shifted in front of her a bit let me know what she was to him.

"This is Sandra and Felix. We picked them up around 5 months ago. They're being hunted too."

I examined them more closely. Something didn't feel quite right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Simon's hands were glowing.

My wolf instantly rose to the surface.

_What the fuck does he think he's doing?!_

**_Chloe's too close to him. She's going to get hurt._**

_Let's get her then._

I reached out and plucked her from in front of him and placed her firmly behind me.

Dad's hands were glowing too.

Felix's hands too.

They all stood around the girl and she was smiling oddly. Her eyes were glowing.

_She looks crazy._

Then suddenly everything looked relaxed and fine again.

My wolf and I reeled at the difference.

Everyone was looking off in a different direction. No one's hands or eyes were glowing.

Sandra looked innocent again.

I glared at the group.

**_We need to watch them. Something's up._**

_I agree._

**_We need to keep Chloe away from them._**

_I know._

I dragged Chloe behind me and went to change.

_I won't be able to protect her as well in this form._

We went behind a group of trees and I slowly took off my clothes, folding them and handing them to her one by one.

I could see her eyes roaming all over my body. I could practically feel it.

My cock stirred again.

Her eyes took in the movement.

She was panting slightly. Her cheeks were red.

I could smell her wetness.

I growled.

I grabbed her into my arms and kissed her hard.

Then I put her down and changed.

**_I can smell them._**

_Why don't they smell right?_

**_I smell the female. She does not smell like anything we've encountered before._**

_Something's definitely wrong._

Chloe was putting my clothes in our bags, her cheeks were still red.

I grabbed the bags in my mouth and herded her back to where the others were, keeping her behind me still.

**Sandra's POV**

_He suspects. If he did not suspect, he would not have changed._

_He should have not been mated. They said he would never do that as long as he didn't know._

_He doesn't have an alpha, how did he know?_

_It doesn't matter. We'll still get him. _

_We need him._


End file.
